


Last First Kiss (Under The Mistletoe)

by baeconandeggs



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs
Summary: AUTHOR:babybbyunPark Chanyeol is everyone’s favorite. But not for Byun Baekhyun. Park Chanyeol is just someone who works with him and his uncle in the coffee shop. Park Chanyeol is just someone who kissed him under the mistletoe all of sudden.





	Last First Kiss (Under The Mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE 191  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** This is my first time joining BAE fest. I’m so nervous yet excited at the same time. Thank you dear prompter for a cute prompt that I can’t resist not to take it, I hope this story does not disappoint you :P Thank you for my friend L who helped me writing this story and to my sister R, for endless support and for being the first reader. Ah, this is actually unbetaed and therefore I’m sorry for any grammar mistakes that may occurred in the story. Hope all of you will find this story interesting! X

_Baekhyun stepped his two feet straight to the bus shelter cheerfully. Today was a special day for him and also for those who are celebrating the coming of Christmas Eve. With a good mood, right when Baekhyun opened his eyes this morning, he cleaned up his house immediately and prepared to start his day. He was too lazy to make his own breakfast so he just bought anything from 7 Eleven. After enjoying his breakfast, he thought about buying a cup of Slurpee for his uncle. He knew, Slurpee is Heechul’s favorite. In the end, Baekhyun decided to be a nice nephew by buying his uncle’s favorite beverage_

_  
_

The weather was quite cold today. However, it didn’t affect his good mood in welcoming the Christmas Eve tonight.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang and it was from Heechul.

“Yes, Uncle. I’m on the way, wait for me.” 

Heechul’s laugh can be heard on the phone. “Baekhyunnie, you’re in a good mood, I suppose. Wait until you hear the good news.” 

“What is that?” he asked confusedly as he kept walking. 

“There will be a new barista in our café. His name is Park Chanyeol, maybe it will take about three days until he can finally work. Does that seem okay?” 

Baekhyun stopped his walk instantly. “WHAT?! Really? Thank God, finally there’s someone who will help Minseok Hyung, Kyungsoo and Sehun.” 

“Yes, and about everything that I’ve talked with Park Chanyeol, you will find out once you arrive here. So, hurry up.” 

Baekhyun nodded as he continued his steps to the bus shelter. “Okay, I’m going as fast as I can to the bus stop.” 

“You are not driving your car, again?” Heechul’s voice started to change. 

“No, Uncle. This time is not because I’m lazy to drive my car. It is because my car is in the process of engine reparation.” 

Their conversation stopped not long after Heechul gave his long-old speech to his one amd only nephew. Baekhyun sighed in relief because someone finally found to be his barista. It was almost two months since he spread the offer for that job in almost everywhere, but nobody wanted to be his barista. Baekhyun had to admit that working in his and Heechul’s café was quite hard. The reason was because his café was one of the most crowded and busiest café in Seoul every morning. To be a barista is not an easy job, though it sounds so simple. 

From afar, Baekhyun could see the bus shelter. He smiled while looking at the decoration of the bus shelter. There were some artificial pine leaves, some bells and the touch of Mistletoe, making it looked more beautiful. For a moment Baekhyun thought that it would be wonderful if he have someone who can accompany him to decorate a Christmas tree together. 

Baekhyun was so lost in his own thoughts that he kept moving his feet and was not aware that he had spilled his Slurpee on someone who stood in the bus shelter. 

“Shit, my new coat!” the man cursed. 

Baekhyun suddenly awoke from his daydream after hearing a deep baritone voice cursing over him. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” 

“This is my new coat and you destroy it with your drink. Goddamn it.” 

Baekhyun tried to look at the man while hiding his guilt only to find a tall man with pair of ears which looked… weird? But to his surprise, that man’s face was… handsome. 

“Excuse me, I’m talking to you. Do you have any tissue? Or at least sincerely apologize?” 

That man’s baritone voice once again ruined Baekhyun’s daydream. “Uhhh, sorry, I don’t have any tissue. And I already said sorry. Once again, please forgive my carelessness.” 

“This coat is a Christmas present from my father. You should take a responsibility for doing what you did.” 

Baekhyun bowed his head down, “I am sincerely apologize for my mistake, I can..., no, I will do the laundry, pay for everything or do anything you want! Once again, I’m sorry for ruining your Christmas present.” 

He received no response from the man after saying those words. Baekhyun still bowed his head down and didn’t dare to look at the man who was still standing in front of him. 

It was almost two minutes since Baekhyun bowed his head and that tall man finally said something that made him surprised. 

“Just kiss me.” 

Baekhyun raised his head startled. “I’m sorry?” 

“Just hurry up and kiss me! My ex is there with his fucking girlfriend and I don’t want to look as if I haven’t moved on from him. Please, just kiss me!” 

“What? Are you insane?! We are strangers!” said Baekyhun almost screaming. 

He was thinking about how to get away from this weirdo. But before he could move his two feet, suddenly a warm hand reached for his cheeks. In a matter of seconds, Baekhyun felt something touched his lips softly and tenderly. His heartbeat got faster and his breath seemed to stop instantly. Baekhyun’s body was shaking, he did not respond to the kiss that the stranger man gave. Nevertheless, he would not deny that he enjoyed that kiss because would be lying if the kiss was not good, but it should not be his main focus right now. 

It took some time until that passionate kiss finally stopped. 

Byun Baekhyun got his first kiss under the Mistletoe with a fucking stranger! 

He pushed that tall man’s body rudely the moment he realized that his first kiss was stolen. “Get the hell off of me! You pervert!” 

Without thinking twice, Baekhyun ran away from that man. How was that even possible? He did not care anymore about the coat that he spilled his Slurpee on. 

A hand grabbed Baekhyun’s right arm. “Wait!” 

“Are you crazy? Let me go!” screamed Baekhyun. 

Looking perplexed, that man loosen his grip and stared at Baekhyun. Baekhyun sighed harshly. He tried his best to avoid this man but it did not seem to work. He closed his eyes for a minute to calm his raging head, “If we ever meet again, shut your mouth. Just pretend that stupid thing never happened and keep this as our secret.”

“What about my coat?” that man asked as if he did not affected by his earlier action. 

“I don’t care about your coat. Send my apology to your father.” 

Baekhyun took a taxi cab that passed in front of him and ignored that man’s vacant stare. 

.

.

Three days passed by and Baekhyun still could not get rid of the memory that keep running in his head. A strange thing that occurred between him and that tall man whose name he did not know. Yet a strange and nice feeling when he finally knew how it felt like to be kissed by someone. He could still feel each scenes running inside his head. It seemed that he have gone crazy when remembering those incident.

“Wow, Hyung. You’ve arrived already?” asked Sehun who just arrived. 

Baekhyun tried to get rid of what ruined his mind. “Yeah, I woke up earlier today.” 

Sehun just nodded his head and started all of the machines in that café and greeted Kyungsoo also Minseok who were busy preparing ingredients they would need for the customers’ orders. Kyungsoo was also in charge with tables and chairs in the café, while Minseok cleaned up the glasses and other equipments. 

“Hyung, yesterday, the shipment of a coffee supply from your parents had arrived.” said Sehun as he approached Baekhyun who calculated their income for the past three months. 

“Good. This afternoon, please call Junmyeon. Tell him, please send the almond bread and matcha cheesecake again. Note him to send me a little more. Customers always look for that two items.” said Baekhyun calmly. 

Baekhyun trusted Sehun for the coffee supply, other ingredients, also some desserts that the café offer plus making the report for it. Baekhyun put so much in Sehun’s plate because he knew eventhough Sehun is the youngest employee in his and Heechul’s café, Sehun was a tough and hardworking person. 

When everyone was busy to prepare to open the café, the door suddenly opened. Baekhyun did not turn his head, it was Sehun who welcome the unexpected guest. 

“Sorry, we’re not ready to order. You have to wait around forty five minutes until we’re open.” 

“I am not a customer, I’m a newly hired barista here?” said the man awkwardly. 

Wait. That certain baritone voice, Baekhyun recognized that. It can’t be… 

He turned around and right in front of the door, stood a tall man that he recognized from three days ago. 

“Hello, my name is Park Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun should have known that Mistletoe would bring them back together. 

** 

“Ya! Byun Baekhyun! Do you hear me?”

He drowned in his thoughts again like a fool. Baekhyun should be grateful that Heechul’s voice could awaken him from his reverie. If only he could forget the thing that he did not want to remember. 

“What?” 

Heechul chuckled. “For almost a month, I always found you like this, daydreaming. What have you been thinking about? Just tell me, I’m here to listen.” 

“Nope. I’m just bored, where were we?” asked Baekhyun tried to change the topic. 

“Oh, about the problem that happened this morning, come on, just forget it. It’s not completely Chanyeol’s mistake. That little kid is supposed to learn how to be polite to other people.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes lazily. “Everyone always defends Park Chanyeol. I’m wondering, what makes you guys treat him so special?” 

“Because it is not entirely Chanyeol’s fault. We all know the facts about what happened this morning. Kyungsoo also saw it with his two round eyes that the kid was rude to Chanyeol.” 

“Uncle, if from the beginning a human being named Chanyeol didn’t forget to add the soy milk to that little girl’s order, this problem wouldn’t have occurred.” 

It was always like this. It was clear to see that everyone is always on Chanyeol’s side. This morning, there was a little girl came and ordered a drink to Kyungsoo. She ordered a glass of Green Tea Latte with soy milk as an addition. Well, it would taste so weird. But, customers are the king, whatever they want is a command. Kyungsoo noted everything clearly and gave it to Chanyeol to make the order. 

Ten minutes later after that little girl got what she had ordered, she came back and cursing at Kyungsoo. That affray between them was heard by Chanyeol, he then apologized for what he had done. Instead, that little kid spilled her drink to Chanyeol. He did not get mad, he just asked for responsibility to the little girl that stained his clothes. 

Baekhyun was so frustated with everything that happened in his café lately.

“Whatever you say, Uncle. For me, it was still Chanyeol’s fault, and it will always be him. Do warn him for his carelessness.”

Baekhyun walked out of the Heechul’s room and returned to help Sehun count their supplies in the barn. He knew it would be useless to speak out his mind because in the end Park Chanyeol would always get their defense.

One month has passed, everybody in the cafe could quickly get along with Chanyeol. Even Minseok who always seemed quiet and not much whim, can turn into a cheerful person when talking with Chanyeol. The same thing happened to Kyungsoo. They almost had their lunch together everyday, even he was willing to cook lunch for Chanyeol. Then, there was Sehun who turned out to have a hobby to listen to various types of music as his hobby, always asked Chanyeol to teach him to play the guitar. Moreover, his uncle seemed to adore that strange man so much. Everybody was so close and friendly with Chanyeol, why couldn’t Baekhyun do the same?

The reason was simple. Baekhyun was shy. Baekhyun did not understand why there was a strange feeling inside him every time he saw the figure of the latter? There were always butterflies flew in his stomach whenever the strange man greeted him with a smile.

_What have you done to me Park Chanyeol?_

**

Chanyeol promised himself to never fall in love again. After all that had happened to him in the past, he did not seem ready to open his heart for someone. He has forgotten how it feels to love someone or what it feels like to have someone who can get him interested. All the principles Chanyeol has held in his heart changed since the incident that happened between him and a small man named Byun Baekhyun. He should not have kissed Baekhyun that day. If he had not kissed Baekhyun, maybe now they would not be awkward like this. 

Chanyeol loved to see the smile that plastered on his face when the latter looked at the Mistletoe as he ran to the bus stop. He was too busy staring at the small man's face until he did not realize that Baekhyun would shed Slurpee on the coat Chanyeol was using because he was too focused looking at the ornament in the bus stop that day. Chanyeol wanted to laugh when he saw Baekhyun's fearful face when he heard that he had damaged Chanyeol's new coat. 

At the beginning, he just wanted to ask Baekhyun's phone number to get his responsibility towards his brand new coat. However, suddenly his eyes caught a figure he thought he would never see again. Not far from the bus stop where Chanyeol and Baekhyun stood, there was the figure of his former lover, Taewoo who was walking with his new lover. She was beautiful indeed, Chanyeol thought. It was obvious now, why his ex suddenly leave on the day of their engagement for no apparent reason. Back then, Taewoo only said the reason he left that he wanted to focus more with his career as a dancer. 

Taewoo saw Chanyeol staring at him blankly. Meanwhile, Chanyeol did not want to look like a stupid man who has not been able to forget their relationship. He has completely forgotten his past with his former lover, Chanyeol just...he just, felt angry. So, without thinking about anything else, Chanyeol grabbed the little man in front of him and cupped Baekhyun's face, kissing him. Chanyeol wanted to apologize to Baekhyun for his impudence many times already, but his efforts always failed. He did not know why, maybe because Chanyeol liked that little figure? No, no, it should not have happened. But he did not want Baekhyun to keep consider himself a strange, weird and pervert man. 

After what happened earlier this morning, made it even worse. One more reason for Baekhyun to hate him. 

Chanyeol chuckled and looked at his dirty uniform caused by that little kid. Surely, this stain from Green Tea Latte would be hard to remove. As if he did not want to think about it anymore, he put his jacket on, then grabbed his backpack and rushed home. On his way to the bus shelter, someone called his name. 

“Chanyeol-Ahjussi!” 

He turned around and found that little kid who stained his uniform. That kid ran up to him quickly. 

“You, that kid…”

That kid nodded. “My name is Ji Hyo.”

“Ahhhh, Ji Hyo.” 

“I want to apologize for what happened this morning, Chanyeol-Ahjussi.” Ji Hyo said quietly as she bowed down. 

Chanyeol paused because he was confused what to answer to the little kid. 

“To be honest, I bought the drink to prank my friend. He’s allergic to soy milk which is why I asked you to add the soy milk to my Green Tea Latte.” 

Chanyeol laughed because he could not believe his own ears, “So, you were angry because you failed to do your prank?” 

Ji Hyo did not give any respond to the taller’s question, she just looked down in embarrassment. 

“It’s okay, I’ve forgetten about it.” 

“But your employer is going to fire you.” 

“It was also my fault as an employee, Jihyo- _ya._ The important things is you’ve apologized.” 

Though Ji Hyo still looked very guilty, she asked the latter to hug her. In retun, Chanyeol asked her to do pinky promise that she would come again Baekhyun and Heechul’s café without any pranks. 

After parting with Ji Hyo who apparently waiting for him near the cafe, Chanyeol continued his walk to the bus shelter. As he walked, he took his walkman out of his bag. He waited for the bus with a tape he heard from the walkman. He waited for the bus with a tape he heard from the walkman. Maybe it looked strange to some people if until today he still used walkman to listen to music. In the past, his father liked to collect cassettes and listen to songs with the walkman, no wonder now Chanyeol follow his father's hobby. 

It was like the fate is playing trick with Park Chanyeol today, with no bus can be seen, Chanyeol’s eyes were getting weary and heavy. Ah, he should not fall asleep in the bus stop again. He was too sleepy to keep his eyes open and as his head began to feel heavy, he slowly closed his eyes. Not until someone suddenly poked his shoulder thrice. 

Chanyeol instantly woke up and straightened up his position and surprised when he saw who was sitting next to him. It was not Ji Hyo, but… Byun Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol wiped his eyes several times to clarify what he saw right before his eyes. 

“Stop doing stupid thing. It’s me, Baekhyun.” 

“Why are you here?” Chanyeol asked. 

Baekhyun cleared his throat. “I accidently saw you here and I think you could be robbed by someone if you fall asleep here.” 

“Nobody will rob me. If it was you, then there might be a possibility.” Chanyeol said jokingly. 

“Really? And why is that?” 

Chanyeol smiled as he glaced to the smaller’s wrist, “I can buy my food supplies for a whole month only with your watch.” 

They both laughed. For the first time, they laughed together, but then the next minute they went quiet again. It was like no one dared to open a new conversation. 

_Okay, this is awkward_ , they both thought. 

“Actually, I saw you talking to that kid who fought with you earlier,” Baekhyun decided to be the one to break the silence. 

“Ahhh, Ji Hyo? Well, yeah, she apologized to me.” 

“Really? How could she do that?” Baekhyun asked completely in surprise. His face looked so curious, expressive and funny all in the same time to the latter. 

The next thing they both knew, the taller told Baekhyun what just happened between him and Ji Hyo. As he told Baekhyun everything, he could not help but staring and secretly adoring the view in front of him. Before he knew, he ran his eyes to that tiny creature, placidly, learning every single expression Baekhyun gave him. Chanyeol noticed the look on his face that listened to his story attentively. Sometimes, Baekhyun nodded his head when Chanyeol gave him time to digest everything he just explained. 

“I am trully sorry for what happened this morning. That was indeed my mistake, I should have acted like that to customer. Please, don’t fight with Heechul anymore because of me.” Chanyeol begged when he finished his story. 

Baekhyun did not respond. He just nodded his head. Not long after, Chanyeol noticed the bus light, which was still quite far from the bus stop. “My bus is coming. Which bus are you going to take?” 

“I bring my car with me.” Baekhyun pointed to the car he parked across the street. 

“Alright, I’ll go first. Be careful on the way home, _Boss_ ,” said Chanyeol as he threw his best smile at Baekhyun. “See you tomorrow!” 

“Yeah, be careful.” replied Baekhyun soberly and completely unsure on how to respond his subordinate. He did not know inside the bus, a man Chanyeol sighed with relief. He was grateful that he could talk for quite a while with Baekhyun. On the way home, Park Chanyeol just could not hide his smile at all. 

**

Many people thought that Baekhyun was an innocent, stiff, and not cool to be asked for a date. Some people considered Baekhyun as a rigid person and not fun to be friended. Well, there were a lot of people out there that had their own opinions and put into conclusions about Byun Baekhyun without trying to get to know him better. All of their conclusions led Baekhyun to have really a few friends. And the worst of all, he has never have a girlfriend or boyfriend in his entire life. He did not have a chance to properly get closer to anyone, anyway. 

Heechul often asked his nephew to give a try for a blind date. Of course, Baekhyun always refused his uncle’s request because he knew for sure that those who got involved with him in a blind date would end up feeling regret. Since he was a kid, Baekhyun was not really good at making friends. He was always find himself awkward when he has to deal with new people. Not because he is arrogant or not as cool as others think, he just did not know how to start conversation or he plainly did not know what to do at all. 

Until he met Heechul when he was six. Little by little, he transformed into a better person, more flexible and open to new people, thanks to his uncle. 

They started to open a business together right from the bottom. The initial idea of Baekhyun and Heechul was very simple. Back in his hometown, Bucheon, his family ran a successful coffee beans business. Seeing a chance from their family business, he invited Heechul to move to Seoul and open a cafe together. Their parents had their disagreement at first with Baekhyun’s plan but after all they kept supporting both Baekhyun and Heechul. In the end, they agreed to supply coffee beans for their café every month. A business which came from a simple idea and they had never thought about the consequence, finally became big and successful. As time went on, his uncle began to employ employees to help them. Baekhyun later met Minseok, Kyungsoo and Sehun who worked faithfully on him and Heechul for almost two years. And now, Chanyeol’s presence in Baekhyun’s life lately made him feel a little strange. There was something that he just could not explain. 

The longest conversation between Chanyeol and him last night was not as bad as he thought it would be. A strange and clumsy feeling that he felt everytime he ran into Chanyeol in the café was not there last night. Even Chanyeol acted like something never happened between them. It caught Baekhyun’s attention when he was on the way home and he found Chanyeol talking to that kid who made a commotion in the café earlier. But then, he saw Chanyeol and that kid laughed together. Without realizing, a smile painted on his face, when he saw Chanyeol laughed. It was hard not to admit that Chanyeol indeed looked handsome. 

To be honest, Baekhyun wanted to be like Chanyeol who was able to be friendly and made friend easily. To be someone that can be liked by everyone, it would be nice. 

Chanyeol is everyone’s favorite. But for Baekhyun, he is just someone who kissed him under the mistletoe. _The man who stole his first kiss._

That was the fact. 

Baekhyun had always wondered how he would get his first kiss. Who would kiss him? What would it feel like? It would be very beautiful. However, all of his dreams about beautiful first kiss experience were destroyed after the incident between him and Chanyeol. _Uggghhhhh,_ why was it just in his head? Why couldn’t Baekhyun stop thinking about that embarrassing moment? Why didn’t Chanyeol feel the same like he did? Why did Chanyeol look so flat like nothing ever happened? 

“You’re not going home?” Kyungsoo asked. One of his cafe’s employees. 

“Soon. Ahhh, tonight is your turn to close this café, isn’t it?” 

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, I’ll ask Sehun to accompany me.” 

Baekhyun packed up his things and thought about going home soon. It seems like it was going to rain heavily tonight. The sky began to look cloudy and dark, for sure he did not want to drive his car while it rained outside. Moreover, he had to be driving alone in. It would be better to ask Minseok to go home with him because they are heading to the same direction. “Kyungsoo, did you see Minseok Hyung?” Baekhyun asked quickly to the employee. The sky was getting more darker and he began to worry. 

“He already went home about an hour ago.” 

Good. Now Baekhyun was hesitant to go home. _What should I do,_ he thought. 

“Chanyeol- _ah_ , do you want to go home right now?” Kyungsoo shouted all of sudden. 

Chanyeol just came out of the staff room. He already put on his black jacket that he always wears and he also wore a hat. The taller man was all ready to go home. 

“Yeap,” the taller man nodded to the question. “It’s going to rain soon. I need to go to the bus stop quickly before it rains.” 

Kyungsoo tapped Baekhun’s shoulder twice as if signalling his employer that this is your help. He knew that his boss is afraid to go home alone due to the heavy rain. “Baek, you can go home with Chanyeol.” 

“What? Why?” Chanyeol is the one who opened his mouth. He was almost startled when Kyungsoo said that. 

Before Kyungsoo could answer him, “I’ll give you a ride,” Baekhyun said with a low voice. 

Kyungsoo smiled silently. He tried to hold back his laugh after seeing Chanyeol’s expression and Baekhyun’s cheeks that turned to red. He knew the atmosphere would be more awkward if he laughed, he'd better just shut up. 

“What would you say? Do you want to come with me?” asked Baekhyun who avoided Chanyeol’s eyes. The taller man glanced at Kyungsoo first, he saw him giving a nod as a code. As if he understood the purpose of the code given to him, Chanyeol’s smile became wider. “Okay, let’s go.” 

**

Baekhyun should not have asked Chanyeol to go home together. He grumbled in silence because of his own foolish act. They have been in a car for about ten minutes and yet none of Baekhyun or Chanyeol opened their mouth to start a conversation. Ever since they entered the car, Baekhyun only asked where he was heading and it was answered quickly by him without giving a single glance at Baekhyun, “I live near Hongdae,” 

Maybe Chanyeol also felt awkward. 

“May I know why you suddenly offered me a ride to go home together?” Chanyeol asked doubtfully. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I only do this because I have to,” Baekhyun replied who also avoided eye contact with the latter. 

“Then?” 

Baekhyun pulled aside his car before answering Chanyeol’s question. It would be better for him to reveal the reason why he asked the taller man to go home together, besides there is no point in hiding it further. He did not want Chanyeol to take a wrong guess about him. “I have a phobia with the rain. Can’t you see outside? It’s raining so hard and I don’t wanna go home alone.” 

Chanyeol set up his position so he could face the smaller between the two. “Do you also live near Hongdae?” asked him again. 

“My apartment isn’t too far from there.” Baekhyun could only answer with a nod as he still avoided Chanyeol’s eyes. 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun who still looked very awkward to be around him. He, perhaps, could accept the awkwardness or cold shoulder that the smaller gave him, but seeing Baekhyun refuses to look at him in the eyes as they talked, it hurt him a bit, as if the presence of Chanyeol was not there in the car. 

“Can I ask you for something, Baekhyun- _ssi_?”

Baekhyun gave a small glance to Chanyeol, giving no respond. He kept quiet and waited for what will come out of Chanyeol’s mouth.

“You don’t have to feel awkward be around me. If I do something that you feel uncomfortable, I’m truly sorry, but can you please look at me while we’re having conversation?” Chanyeol said slowly, trying not to offend Baekhyun. 

Hearing what the taller man just said, a little guilty feeling crept into Baekhyun’s heart. In his entire life, nobody ever asked him to do something especially about changing his manners. However just a minute ago, Park Chanyeol asked him in a…polite way? Baekhyun did not feel as if he was offended, instead, he felt guilty. 

Baekhyun let out a small chuckle. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. I’m like this when I’m with someone I’ve just met.” 

The smaller, then, pulled himself together to act like a brave man. He faced the latter and found Chanyeol’s gaze to him was so different this time. The taller did not make Baekhyun feel awkward, he was rather feeling like a friend who listened to his friend’s story. 

His employee smiled and nodded, understanding his misbehavior. “I didn’t feel I just know you, Baekhyun- _ssi._ ”

 _Wow, I’m confused, instead, if you didn’t feel you just know me. You did something that you shouldn’t do to me, long before you know me._ Baekhyun tried so hard not to roll his eyes. 

“The rain is getting heavier, I doubt if I should drive in the middle of the rain like this.” Baekhyun tried to change the topic. 

Chanyeol scratch the back of his non-itchy neck and offered, “Do you want to find a shelter first?” 

“What do you have in mind?” 

.

Chanyeol had never imagined it before that he would ask Baekhyun to go somewhere together, let alone only two of them. Not until tonight when the rain pouring so heavily in the heart of Seoul. He should thank God for making it rain tonight, because he finally had a chance to be with Baekhyun alone. In the beginning, he was a bit hesitate to ask this tiny man to take a shelter, but no one would ever know the result if they never tried, right? 

Baekhyun’s facial expression indeed looked uncertain in the beginning, but then he said yes to his suggestion. Chanyeol did not want to waste any opportunity. This was the moment that he could use to change the latter’s thoughts about him. He did not want to be presumed as a weirdo or a pervert, so he brought that certain small man named Byun Baekhyun to a place which has been his favorite place to visit with his father since he was a kid. 

“Where are we?” 

“This is my and my dad’s favorite restaurant since I was a kid. Viva Polo has delicious pasta and pizza, you have to try them.” Chanyeol eargerly opened the menu to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun listened to his employee’s explanation about the menu he had always ordered in Viva Polo. Occasionally he smiled looking at the enthusiasm of this tall man, who was sitting right in front of him. It was true though, what Heechul had said one time, _when someone talked about things that they like, everything would sound pleasing._ The joyful feeling that Chanyeol spread whenever he talked has successfully made Bakhyun felt comfortable around him. 

He forgot the embarrassing moment that occured between them when they first met. Indeed, Chanyeol is everyone’s favorite. 

When they had just arrived in Viva Polo, a waiter greeted Chanyeol kindly. He talked to the waiter as if he was meeting an old friend. And when they ordered the food, an elderly waitress also greeted Chanyeol with smile. 

“That was my father’s old friend. She is the owner of Viva Polo.” 

Baekhyun nodded his head. “No wonder she looks so friendly with you.” 

“Well, yeah. She has known me since I was a kid.” 

The rain outside was getting louder and heavier, there seemed to be no sign for it to stop anytime soon. Baekhyun sighed thinking _tonight would be a long night for him._

“Seems like you didn’t fond of talking, did you?” Chanyeol’s voice suddenly heard, “Usually, when two human beings sit together in a restaurant and wait for their dishes to come, they both will talk to each other…” he explained as he played his spoon and fork on the table, “But, you keep silently looking at the outside, thinking about when the rain will stop, aren’t you? 

Baekhyun leaned his body on the chair. “So, you are good at reading someone’s behavior, _huh_?”

Chanyeol let out a small laught. “Well, it isn’t hard to read someone’s behavior, especially when they’re feeling anxious” 

“Alright, you got me. I’m nervous because I am not used to being outdoors when it’s raining heavily.” He looked at Chanyeol hesitantly. 

“Why are you always afraid to do something when it rains?” 

“I’m not afraid, I..., I don’t know, I’m just…uncomfortable.” Baekhyun responded soberly because he could never properly answer people’s question about his fear of rain. 

Not long after, their order arrived. Chanyeol enjoyed his food as well as Baekhyun. During their meal, the taller occasionally asked his employee whether he liked the food or not and whether the restaurant was satisfying enough to his taste. Eating with Chanyeol was not as awkward as he thought it would be. That tall man who was once a stranger to him apparently always managed to make the atmosphere more comfortable for them both. 

“I’m not good enough to start a conversation, you can do it first. I’ll listen to your story.” Baekhyun said between their dinners. 

Chanyeol sipped a glass of soju first before he speak, “What do you want me to tell about?” 

“Whatever is in your mind right now.” 

Unnecessary conversation between them then started, the taller opened the conversation talking about the weather in Seoul lately. Sometimes he talked about funny stories that made Baekhyun laugh until his stomach hurts.Until finally, Chanyeol told him that he wanted to become someone like Baekhyun. 

“Why do you want to be like me?” Baekhyun asked confusedly. 

“Because I often see yourself always calm facing all sorts of problems that are in the cafe. You also never feel lonely, even though you rarely talk to people. It would be nice to be quiet and listen to everyone's story.” Chanyeol explained placidly. 

Listening to his employee’s explanation just now, Baekhyun was quite surprised. In his entire life, nobody ever gave him such compliments. A lot of people rather presumed him as an uncommunicative and even… arrogant? 

“I’m uncommunicative but that doesn’t mean I don’t like talking, I just don’t know what to talk and say to other people.” 

Chanyeol just nodded his head and gave his typical smile to Baekhyun. A smile that always makes everyone happy to see it. Whereas Baekhyun? He remained in silence hoping that Chanyeol could not hear the loud beating of his heart. 

.

“So, are we friends now?” Chanyeol asked when they had finished paying the bill. 

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun did not get what the taller had said. 

“We’ve talked enough, you will drive me home, and you even paid the bill we have ordered. What all you have done was a way of treating friends.” 

The smaller laughed that made his eyes turned into crescent, “Well, if you say so.” 

Somehow, although Baekhyun still felt a little bit awkward whenever he was near Chanyeol, he could feel the warmth and comfort as if nothing ever happened between them. Was it the feeling you get when you treat a…friend? Was it the feeling when you have a dinner with a…friend? Perhaps, yes and Baekhyun did not recognize that. 

Far deep inside his heart, honestly, there was a strange feeling that made Baekhyun could not call Chanyeol as a friend only. 

**

This morning, Park Chanyeol woke up late for the first time since he worked in the Café Universe. Why did he have to be late, when he already had a good relationship with Baekhyun? 

Last night was a good night for him. Other than he had spend time together with Baekhyun longer than before, he also managed to make Baekhyun talking without any awkwardness. He was getting interested with that tiny man. At least, he has managed to build “a friendship” between them. Chanyeol is determined to make Baekhyun feel more comfortable around him without remembering that _certain something_ had happened between them. Although until this time, Chanyeol often remembered of how soft it was, the touch of that tiny man’s lips. 

_Wait. Stop. Don’t start. Or you’re gonna be late, Park Chanyeol._

“Shit!” Chanyeol suddenly ran quickly when he saw Minseok already opened the café. He wished that Baekhyun or Heechul has not arrived to the cafe though it would be impossible. He panted gasping for air as he opened the door and saw Heechul, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were talking. Chanyeol noticed the look on their faces like they were talking about something important. Heechul then turned his head looking at Chanyeol who stood not too far from them. 

“Chanyeol! You come at the right and appropriate time!” said his boss with a huge smile on his face. 

Chanyeol did not know what was happening and he gave Heechul a questioning look. 

“Kyungsoo is officially going out with Sehun! Thank God!” Heechul said almost exclaiming. 

_Oh. I did it. Again._ Chanyeol happily smiled and clapped his hands, “Wow, congratulations Kyungsoo! I know you have more than just a mutual chemistry with Sehun.” 

“Thank you, Chanyeol- _ah_. I hope sooner you can be like me.” Kyungsoo replied as he smiled happily at Chanyeol. 

Baekhyun who managed to hear Kyungsoo’s remark for some reasons immediately cleared his throat. “Anyway, where’s Sehun? I don’t see him anywhere.” 

“He’s on the storeroom, tidying up some ingredients, I just called him to come here,” Minseok shouted from afar because he was cleaning up the glass, “and also congratulations Kyungsoo!” 

Not long after the uproar euphoria that happened because of the good news about Kyungsoo and Sehun, everyone started doing their duties in the café. Heechul went back to his office, Kyungsoo who was covered with a good mood got back to where he used to work and get busy behind the cashier, Minseok and Chanyeol started to write the order from the customer who just came in. While Baekhyun, because he is confused about what to do, he decided to go back to his office room just like what his uncle did. However, when he was about to move his feet, his eyes glanced at Chanyeol who was talking to a girl customer with his identic friendly smile. “Here’s your White Coffee! Have a good day!” and that led the customer to fill the Universe Café “tip” box because of her satisfaction on Chanyeol’s service. 

Baekhyun smiled at him, as expected Chanyeol is everyone’s favorite. Everyone surely would like that tall man, especially girls. Everyone would happy to be friends with Park Chanyeol. Having a good looking and friendly smile were the characteristic of that tall man with weird ears. It would hard not to notice him. 

“Hyung, thank you so much for helping me with Kyungsoo! I owe you and I’ll pay that later.” Sehun said when he came back from the storeroom and went straight to Chanyeol who is making a coffee. 

Chanyeol patted Sehun’s shoulder, “Eyyy… There’s no need to do that. I’m glad that I’m helping a friend. I’m pretty sure Kyungsoo would say yes, because the feeling is mutual, man.” 

“But, really, without your help, maybe right now I’m still a quiet person who hides his feeling. Stupid indeed, hahaha…” Sehun said who then laughed with Chanyeol. 

_Huh?_ Baekhyun who listened to the conversation between his two employees got confused. What have Chanyeol exactly done? 

**

Today Chanyeol felt like his body crumbled into pieces. Somehow today the café was crowded enough that led him to fulfill the order quickly without making any mistake. He did not want to disappoint Baekhyun and Heechul again. He wanted to prove Beakhyun that he could be trusted and reliable. When it was the time for lunch, Chanyeol did not ask Kyungsoo to have a lunch with him just like he did most of the time. Now, his friend for lunch already had a new _companion_ , Sehun. He did not want to bother them who just dated recently. Nevertheless, Kyungsoo rolled his eyes when Chanyeol refused his invitation to have a lunch together because Chanyeol felt comfortable …toward Sehun. 

Finally, Chanyeol decided to take his black jacket and hat before he walked out of the café. It seemed like get jajangmyeon this afternoon would be satisfying. 

“Chanyeol!” 

He turned his head where the voice was heard from afar and it was Baekhyun. That small man ran to him quickly, “Where are you going?” 

“Uh… lunch?” 

Baekhyun bit his lip, “Can I come with you?” asked him slowly. 

“Sure! Why not?” 

.

.

Chanyeol learned the character of that certain tiny man named Byun Baekhyun while he was enjoying his jajangmyeon in front of him. He had a calm and quiet character and he preferred not to talk too much when he was with new people. He also preferred to listen to other people who talked to him not vice versa. Baekhyun was a shy and innocent man. 

“Chanyeol, I accidently heard your conversation with Sehun. I heard that you helped him with Kyungsoo.” said Baekhyun. 

“Ah, yeah, yesterday I helped Sehun to confess his feeling to Kyungsoo.” 

Baekhyun pursued his lips cutely, “What kind of help?” 

“I gave him a mixtape,” Chanyeol gulped a water first and looked at Baekhyun who gave no response cause he was waiting for the story, “I recorded a song which I thought could match with Sehun’s feeling toward Kyungsoo into a mixtape.” 

“Mixtape? Who’s gonna listen to a mixtape nowadays?” ask Baekhyun who still did not understand. 

“That’s the essence I’m talking about. In the mixtape I gave to Sehun, there was a love song that indicated his feeling to Kyungsoo. Like a love letter in a mixtape form.” 

Baekhyun still looked a bit confused and digested everything then he asked the taller again. “I’ve never showed my love or affections, so I don’t understand the stuff that you’ve given to Sehun.” 

This time, Chanyeol felt confused. “That means…you have never dated?” 

Covered in shy, Baekhyun just nodded his head. “I just have a few friends, how can I have a lover…”

Wait. Chanyeol paused for some time until he realized something. “Oh God! So that was your first kiss?!” 

Bakehyun bowed his head down. “Why are you so stupid, Park Chanyeol? You embarrassed me! Lower your voice.” 

_So that was Baekyun’s first kiss! I was his first kiss!_

Chanyeol could not believe it. He was Baekhyun’s first kiss. 

**

Days passed by, weeks passed by, and a month has already gone by since Baekhyun became a close friend with Chanyeol. Everything felt so fun, even more enjoyable. His life felt more alive and colorful with Park Chanyeol’s presence. 

Little by little, Baekhyun learnt much about new things that he had never got before. 

Not only new things he got, Baekhyun also learned more about Park Chanyeol that he never expected before. Apparently, Chanyeol could play some music instruments such as guitar, piano and drum. He could also cook some simple dishes. He did not like spicy foods and of course he was also really fond of sports. They are both on the same age, even so Baekhyun was six months older than Chanyeol. 

“You should have called me Hyung!” said Baekhyun. 

“No way! You didn’t look like a Hyung for me.” 

Baekhyun also was taught many things by Chanyeol. One of the things that made him so happy was when he learned bowling with Chanyeol. He really wanted to be able to play bowling like the people out there. One evening, when Chanyeol was cleaning up plate and glass, he asked the taller man, “Can you play bowling?” 

“Of course!” Chanyeol answered confidently. And on the next Saturday morning, Baekhyun asked that tall man with weird ears to teach him how to play bowling until he could do it. It was right, after Baekhyun playing bowling with Chanyeol, he could not feel his own hand because of fatigue. 

Little by little, Park Chanyeol’s presence in Byun Baekhyun’s life gave a different meaning. He did not want to lose the happiness that he felt whenever he was near Chanyeol. 

They already close enough like best friends. But Baekhyun still felt a certain feeling, stuck on his chest whenever he was near the latter. Did a close friend feel this way? Baekhyun did not understand. Slowly, he was aware of Chanyeol’s behavior who forgot about the things that ever happened between them both. 

Was that the reason that made Baekhyun could not see Chanyeol as a friend? Park Chanyeol was someone who stole his first kiss. 

“Baek, what are you thinking?” Heechul asked. 

“No, I’m not thinking about anything..” 

Heechul starred to his own nephew. “I have known you for years, I’m your Uncle. You used to tell me a lot about anything. Why, not now?” 

“I..I’m not sure, Uncle.” 

“Is it because of Park Chanyeol?” 

Baekhyun startled because he did not know what to respond. 

“So, I was right! It was because of Chanyeol. What happened, Baek? I thought that you guys have become friends.” 

Finally, Baekhyun conceded. He decided to tell the whole story about what had happened between him and Chanyeol. About their first met, that kiss, their closeness, everything. 

Heechuul smiled and embraced his nephew, “He’s not only your first kiss. He is your first love, Baekhyun- _ah…_ ”

“What did you say?” 

“You know? The only thing that could answer your hesitation inside your heart is yourself.” His uncle said as pointed his finger to Baekhyun’s chest. 

“I don’t know…”

“Baek, there is one more thing you need to know.” 

“What?” 

“The only problem you need to think about is, does Chanyeol feel the same as you do? Or perhaps, he’s been waiting for you all this time.” Heechul told his nephew slowly, so he did not make Baekhyun even more confused. 

Waiting? What did that mean? Baekhyun remained in silence again as tried to digest what his uncle has just said. He made Chanyeol waiting all this time? 

“Anyway,” Heechul spoke again, this time with a different tone, “How did it feel like?” 

“What kind of feel are you talking about?” 

“You know… to be kissed by Chanyeol. Amazing, wasn’t it?” asked him ignorantly. 

Baekhyun’s face turned to red because he felt shy. “Uncle! Stop!” 

**

There was a time when humans have to remember all the events that have occurred to them in the past. When we remembered the bad memories or embarrassing or even sad ones, we could take that as a lesson and an experience that would make us stronger and mature to face this life. When we remembered the good and happy memories or pleasing or even historical events, we could take that as a reminder that tomorrow should be better than yesterday. 

And that’s what happened to Chanyeol. 

Until now, he still remembered everything that had occurred in his life after all this time. Bad or good memories, Chanyeol would always remember. Although in fact, he often remembered the bad memories in his life rather than the good memories. 

It started with the loss of his father three years ago, on Christmas Eve. His father left without giving any signs, without saying goodbye. Chanyeol was convinced that his father did not suffer from severe illness. His father only complained that his head was hurt that afternoon. That was all Chanyeol knew until that night, when his whole family was exchanging their presents to each other, came the sound of crying from his mother that could be heard from the living room. The last present that Chanyeol received from his father was a coat. He did not want to wear that coat because he still felt so down. 

Then, four months after losing one of people he loved the most, he again had to loss one person whom he deeply cared about. Taewoo broke off their engagement because he was not ready for a serious relationship. Taewoo wanted to focus on his career, he wanted to be a dancer. 

Chanyeol probably seemed just fine, but the truth was he keep his sadness and disappointment inside his heart because he just could not share with anybody. 

He resigned from the music company where he worked before because it only reminded him of Taewoo. For a short period, Chanyeol just wanted to help his mother’s cake shop who had to live together with him because his sister had already live with her husband. 

More or less, that’s the bad memories which until now, Chanyeol could still remember. How about the good memories? 

There were a lot of good memories that he could still remember. But, lately, he could only remember a little. One of them was when he carelessly, kissed that tiny man called Byun Baekhyun in the bus shelter. 

Byun Baekhyun. 

A name that’s been creeping into Chanyeol’s mind lately. Whenever that name appeared on his head, there would be a tiny smile that appeared on Chanyeol’s face. 

If only he did not kiss Baekhyun that time, maybe he would not have been this close with Baekhyun. 

If only there was no Taewoo, maybe now, he would not have liked Baekhyun too deep. 

Chanyeol knew, he could not force Baekhyun to have the same feeling just like him. A tiny man who filled the space on his heart was so innocent and pure. Baekhyun had never dated anyone, he told to Chanyeol one time. That indicated, Chanyeol was the first person who kissed Baekhyun. 

He did not know whether he should feel happy or not for stole that tiny man’s first kiss but the only thing he knew for sure is that he wanted to have Baekhyun. That cute man managed to make him open his long and empty heart. It was the time for Chanyeol to forget about all those hurtful memories. It would be better to make peace with the past, isn’t it? 

“Hyung!” Sehun called all of sudden. 

Chanyeol who was taking a break listening to a song from his old walkman turned around when he was called by Sehun. 

“There you are. I’ve been searching for you.” 

“What’s happening? My shift is over today, Minseok Hyung is taking over my job now.” Chanyeol said while putting off his headset. 

“That’s not what I want to talk about, I want to give you this,” answered Sehun. His hands pulled two papers out of his pocket and gave them to Chanyeol. 

“What’s this?” 

Sehun rolled his eyes, “Go with Baekhyun Hyung. I owe you one and now I’m paying that to you. My friends gave these tickets for free, but I thought it would be better if you go there with Baekhyun Hyung.” 

Chanyeol’s eyes were on the ticket. Going together with Baekhyun to the Lantern Music Festival? Does he want it? That festival has always been an event which Chanyeol wanted to attend a long ago. But, the ticket had always been a bit expensive and sold out in a rapid time. Now, he got the ticket for free, of course Chanyeol did not want to miss this opportunity. 

“Are you sure Baekhyun will come if I take him?” asked Chanyeol doubtfully. 

“Take me where?” before Sehun opened his mouth, Baekhyun came to them. 

Sehun chuckled. “You both can talk to each other, I’ll go find Kyungsoo. Bye!” 

.

Now, there was Chanyeol and Baekhyun left. No more awkwardness like before, there was only a hesitation inside the heart whose hand was holding the Lantern Music Festival tickets. Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck which actually was not itching, while Baekhyun sat down next to him with a questioning look. 

“Chanyeol, you haven’t answered my question.” 

“Uh…” He showed the tickets that was given by Sehun and said, “do you want to go to Lantern Music Festival with me?” 

Baekhyun grabbed the tickets and took a look at that. He paused for a second to read the time and the day which written on the tickets. “Sehun gave these tickets?” 

Chanyeol nodded. 

“Who’s coming?” 

“Only two of us.” 

His heart pounded so loud as he was waiting for a response from Baekhyun. It looked like Chanyeol had to come alone to the Lantern Music Festival, or maybe he would ask other companion. 

“Okay. Why not? I think it will be fun.” 

Chanyeol unconsciously opened his eyes widely after hearing Baekhyun’s reply. His face looked so ridiculous that made Baekhyun laughing. He did not care with that, what’s more important was, he would go to the Lantern Music Festival with Baekhyun! 

**

For the entire of Byun Baekhyun’s life, he had never been asked to date. Some blind date he did, none of them were successful. In fact, blind date could not be counted as “real date”. Two days ago, Chanyeol asked him to go to Lantern Music Festival. Indeed, it was not the first time they both went out together. They have gone to lunch, dinner in Viva Polo, playing bowling and arcade. But this time, for Baekhyun, it was different. Let’s presume it would be his first date, which of course not a blind date. 

Baekhyun had prepared since the evening. He searched for the outfit he was going to wear to the Lantern Music Festival with Chanyeol. The smile on his lips seemed to never disappear. 

Around 7:00PM, Baekhyun had finished his preparation. He wore white loose shirt mixed with dark blue cardigan along with black skinny jeans that made his hips and foot looked perfectly shaped. He combed his brunette hair, and applied a bit eyeliner to enlarge his droppy eyes. And lastly, he applied strawberry lipbalm on his small and cute lips. 

Not long after, the bell of Baekhyun’s apartment rang. OMG, his first date has arrived! Baekhyun sighed first before he opened the door for Chanyeol. 

“Hey, am I coming too soon?” Chanyeol asked when Baekhyun opened the door. 

Damn. Baekhyun tried hard not to look shy in front of his partner. Tonight, Park Chanyeol was so handsome! He wore black shirt and black varsity jacket, he styled his hair up to the back. Baekhyun knew the tall man who stood in front of him indeed had a handsome face. Nevertheless, tonight Chanyeol looked so different unlike the days when he was in the café. 

“Baekhyun? You’re not ready yet?” asked Chanyeol again, vanishing Baekhyun’s fantasy. 

“Huh? Yeah, ready. Wait a minute, I want to take my wallet and my car’s key.” Baekhyun replied quickly and ran to get his stuff. 

When he came back to the taller, he smiled widely. His beautiful eyes curved like a half-shaped moon. “Let’s go!” 

Chanyeol smiled. “Alright!” 

**

When they finally arrived, people had already on the venue. There were so many various types of lantern. The shapes were cute and in so many unique forms that it amazed people to see it. Every visitor who came could trade their ticket for one lantern to be flown away. In addition to the lantern, there would be a music performance from famous singers. As the name suggests, in Lantern Music Festival, the visitor could sing and enjoy the beautiful lanterns. Tonight there would be a lot singers who will perfom such as Dean, Crush, IU, Akdong Musician and many more. 

“Do you want to exchange your ticket with the lantern first?” Chanyeol offered Baekhyun who was busy looking at those lanterns. 

“Hmm, I want to buy a meal first and watch Dean’s performance.” Baekhyun said with enthusiasm. 

Chanyeol laughed seeing Baekhyun looked so cheerful. He should thank Sehun for giving him these tickets for free. Tonight would be a very nice. 

.

They ate so many foods, sang till they got sore throat. Baekhyun felt so happy to be here at this event so did Chanyeol. They laughed together and enjoyed the hurly burly of the crowd in the Lantern Music Festival. When the time was almost twelve o’clock, everybody lit their lanterns. They all then did the countdown together until it was twelve o’clock and flew their lanterns together. 

Everybody cheered with joy when they looked up at lanterns that flown away gracefully. Some laughed together, some hugged each other, and…kissed. 

Baekhyun’s eyes glitterred staring at that beautiful lanterns. “Whoa…it’s beautiful!” 

Chanyeol looked at the smaller man with a meaningful smile. His eyes kept looking at the tiny man beside him and said, “Yeah, it’s beautiful. Really, really, beautiful.” 

Baekhyun turned his head to see Chanyeol, at that moment, their eyes met. The heat on his cheeks could not be hidden when he caught the taller was looking over at him. He could only smile back at Chanyeol just like what he did to him. 

They paused for a second, still in the same position. Baekhyun realized that he already fell in love with Chanyeol. So, falling in love would feel like this...., so joyful. 

Suddenly Chanyeol moved closer. His eyes were still looking at Baekhyun so deep. He kept getting closer until their faces met. Both of their breath met warmly that made Baekhyun closed his eyes, slowly. 

_Oh my…. He is going to kiss me! Again!_

But, instead of that, what Baekhyun felt was a short warm kiss on his right cheek. He then opened his eyes again and saw Chanyeol was looking at him with a smile. “Thank you for tonight, Baek. I’m so happy.” 

Baekhyun could not hide his disappointment that came within his heart but he still replied what Chanyeol said. “Yeah, me too.” 

“Do you want to walk around, once more? You haven’t seen everything around here, have you?” 

Baekhyun only nodded his head. “Okay.” 

During their walk seeing the lanterns, no voices were heard from Chanyeol nor Baekhyun. Felt there was something strange between their walks, Chanyeol finally started the conversation first. 

“You told Heechul that you come to this event?” Chanyeol said as he pulled the taller on his arm so he would not be lost in the crowd. 

“Yes, he knew I come here with you.” 

Chanyeol felt unsatisfied with Baekhyun’s short reply, so he picked another topic that was more interesting. “Do you want me to give you a mixtape too?” 

As expected, Baekhyun immediately looked at him in confusion. “Mixtape? Just like what Sehun gave to Kyungsoo?” 

“Yeah, it seemed like you are the only one who haven’t got a mixtape from me.” 

“So, whom you already gave your mixtape to?” Baekhyun asked again. 

Chanyeol chuckled, “Well, everybody in the Universe Café has already had a mixtape from me.” 

Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to sit down on the bench available among the cute lanterns. “Just give me that mixtape you’re talking about if there’s something you want to tell me,” said him in a rather small voice, doubting that Chanyeol would understand what he meant. 

“Okay, I’ll give you one later, when there’s something I want to tell you.” 

“Anyway,” Baekhyun spoke again, “how did it feel to work in Universe Café? Was it fun?” 

“Yeah, it was so fun though sometimes it could be so tiring because of the large number of orders every morning.” Chanyeol said that was instantly replied by Baekhyun with a laughter. 

“Hahahahaha, a lot of people like to get a cup of coffee to start their day.” 

Their conversation started from there. Chanyeol told him about many things from the prespection of an employee, about Kyungsoo that was so focused whenever he was counting the money, Heechul’s carelessness while cleaning up the café, Sehun who actually hated cheese for he thought it tasted so weird and many more. Talking with Chanyeol has always been fun for Baekhyun. He did not have to feel confused, looking for a topic they wanted to talk about, Chanyeol would always have many things to talk about. 

“They are like my second family.” Baekhyun stated while talking about Heechul, Minseok, Kyungsoo and Sehun. 

“Including me?” 

Chanyeol’s question made Baekhyun smile. “Well, you’re not my family. You’re everyone’s favorite.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Everyone likes you, Chanyeol. Each time you made mistake, there would be someone who defended you desperately. That’s why I always fought with Heechul. Everytime we had a dinner in Viva Polo, everyone greeted you friendly. You also talked to many people as if they were your close friends.” Baekhyun explained clearly. 

Chanyeol bursted out laughing at Baekhyun’s long and detail explanation. He touched his stomach because of laughing too hard. 

“Why are you laughing? Nothing’s funny.” Baekhyun began to feel irritated because of Chanyeol’s laughter after listening to his explanation. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh at you. I’m just confused why can you have such thoughts.” Chanyeol wiped his tears on the edge of his eyes. 

“That’s a fact!” 

Chanyeol was no longer laughing, “I love talking to anyone. Maybe it was the habit I got from my father.” 

“Ahhh, talking about your father, how was your coat which I spilled my Slurpee? Was he mad?” Baekhyun asked carefully. 

Chanyeol’s face suddenly changed but he still answered Baekhyun. “It’s okay, no need to worry about it.” 

“Why? That coat looked so expensive and brand new, Chanyeol.” 

“My dad gave that coat three years ago, before he died. Of course that looked so brand new because that coat had never been worn, it was the first time I wore that coat.” Chanyeol’s voice changed. 

Baekhyun shocked. “Oh my god, I didn’t know that… I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I already took that coat to the laundry, so it was clean.” Chanyeol said giving a tiny smile so Baekhyun did not feel guilty. 

For the first time, Baekhyun saw the other side of Chanyeol. What he has always seen is Chanyeol with his wide grin and joy on his face. Tonight, what Baekhyun saw was Park Chanyeol who was… _different?_ Baekhyun did not even know, but he just wanted to keep seeing a different side of this person in front of him. 

“Baek, it’s already late. Let’s go home?” 

**

Today, Universe Café was not as crowded as usual. There were only customers who came to get the Wi-Fi which available in the café around thirty minutes. The rest of it, were just customers who came for a take out order. Chanyeol came a bit late this morning because last night he was busy recording a song that he wanted to give to Baekhyun. Today, he took over Kyungsoo’s job. He would be the cashier for two weeks. He could not sleep tight for today was an important day for him. 

Why? 

Because finally he decided to express his feelings to Baekhyun. Whatever the answer that Baekhyun would say, at least he gave it a try. For days, he had been busy searching for the song that would match to the message he wanted to say through the mixtape. 

A tiny smile painted on his lips whenever he thought about Baekhyun. They got even closer and closer, more than he ever imagined. Day after day, the relationship between them could not be taken as a friendship only. They are a thing but not officially an item. Therefore, Chanyeol already determined to confess his feelings to Baekhyun. 

Talking about Baekhyun, where was he? Chanyeol has not seen him in the café. 

Chanyeol was about to find that tiny man with brunette hair on his room but the café’s door suddenly opened making him cancel his intention to find Baekhyun. 

“Taewoo?” 

He probably would not believe what he was seeing right now. Standing calmly and confidently as if nothing ever happened, someone that Chanyeol thought he would never see again appeared right in front of his eyes. 

“Chanyeol? You work here, now?” Taewoo asked, looking uncertain. 

Chanyeol said nothing to Taewoo. He confused how to respond to the man in front of him. 

Taewoo felt the awkwardness toward his ex-fiancé years ago. He cleared his throat, “How are you, Chanyeol?” 

“What are you going to order?” instead of answering his ex, he rather gave the question like a seller to their “customer”. 

“One cup of Americano, please.” 

Chanyeol nodded and kept avoiding eye contact with Taewoo. He took the money his ex fiancé quickly and gave him his change, “Please wait for seven minutes. Thank you, come back again later.” 

“That means I can talk to you for seven minutes before my Americano ready.” Taewoo said with different tone, he looked at Chanyeol deeply, “please…spare me time to talk.” 

Chanyeol did not want to look like a desperate ex that could feel the disappointment because he indeed already forgot Taewoo. So, it would be wise for him to give Taewoo a chance to speak. He sighed before he decided to stare at Taewoo. 

“Well, I think seven minute is long enough to say hi with you. What’s up?” 

Taewoo chuckled. “As you see see now, Chanyeol- _ah._ How about you?” 

“Good as usual.” 

Taewoo smiled and nodded his head, “It’s been a long time, right?” 

“Yeah, it’s been a long a time.” 

Of course it’s been a long time since their last meeting. Three years was not a short period of time. Three years was long enough for them to change. To forget everything that had happened. 

“Chanyeol-ah…. I’m sorry.” Taewoo finally said those words. Chanyeol had guessed the words that his ex fiancé would use were, I, and am, and sorry. 

This time it was Chanyeol who chuckled. “I’ve forgotten everything and seven minutes that you asked, now only has three minutes left. I think it would be worse if you used your time only for apologize cause it’s no use. We’re done and fine.” 

Inside his heart, Chanyeol did not believe with himself that he could say those words to Taewoo without stammering. He also felt no more sorrow on his heart. 

“I always knew, you were a good man. That’s the reason I didn’t deserve you, but… can we be friends again? Just like when we were working together in SM.” Taewoo said with high hopes, he sounded so sincere. 

Chanyeol gave his best smile to Taewoo, he did not want anybody to feel guilty toward him. He determined to reconcile with the past life and this was the right time for it. 

“And I already sent my wedding invitation, Chanyeol…” Taewoo added. 

There was a moment of silence filled up their conversation. Chanyeol stayed quiet but it does not mean he was surprised with the Taewoo’s wedding. Instead, it was caused by himself. Again, no more sorrow he felt on his heart. 

“Wow, congratulations. I’ll come to your wedding, don’t worry.” Chanyeol answered casually, somehow felt so proud of himself. 

Taewoo seemed like did not believe his ears, but he smiled widely and hugged his ex tightly. “Thankyou, Chanyeol-ah.” 

Chanyeol hugged Taewoo back and poked his shoulder. “Yeah, we’re friends, right?” 

“Yes, we’re friends,” Taewoo pulled himself from Chanyeol, “Come to my wedding with him.” 

“Huh? Who?” 

Taewoo pointed at someone who stood behind Chanyeol using his chin. Chanyeol did not understand what his ex-turned-to-friend was saying, so he turned his head to the place Taewoo pointed his chin at. Only to find Baekhyun holding a glass of Americano for Taewoo. His eyes stared at Chanyeol blankly, he walked to Taewoo and gave his order. “This is your order, hope you enjoy it,” he said in a low voice. 

Taewoo nodded his head to Baekhyun before he said goodbye to Chanyeol. “See you there, Chanyeol- _ah!_ ” said him, winking at one eye, ignoring Baekhyun sharp gaze. 

**

“Don’t touch me!” Baekhyun shouted after slamming the door of his room rudely. 

Chanyeol knocked the door many times, “Baekhyun, that wasn’t what you’re thinking. Let me explain, please.” 

“I don’t care!” 

“But—“

Baekhyun opened the door but refused to look at Chanyeol. “Leave me alone, I don’t want to see you.” 

Chanyeol attempted to cup Baekhyun’s small face that turned to red since Taewoo left the café. But Baekhyun stayed away and begged him not to touch him. At the end, Chanyeol sighed and nodded his head, he understood that Baekhyun really did not want to talk to him. 

**

Baekhyun had always heard about the story of people breaking up. Long ago, his friend at school told him that he was betrayed by his first love. Then, his classmate at campus often told him about his failed and hurtful relationship with his first love. Also, there was some who told Baekhyun that first love was something beautiful and unforgettable. First love could not be the last. 

All of the opinion from his friends experiences could never be understood by Baekhyun because he had never been there. One thing that Baekhyun knew, falling in love gives a million feelings. Baekhyun really wanted to feel them all, first love, first kiss, first date and first heartbreak. 

For the last couple of months, since the presence of that tall human with weird ears named Park Chanyeol has made Baekhyun’s life, changed. 

One by one, Baekhun’s simple dreams has been granted by Chanyeol, without being noticed by that tall man. 

At their initial meeting on Christmas Eve, Baekhyun got a first kiss from Chanyeol under the Mistletoe. 

Later, day passed by and Baekhyun who did not like Chanyeol at first, slowly realized how fun it would be to be friends with him. 

Until he could finally fall in love for the first time. To whom? Of course, with Chanyeol. 

The Lantern Music Festival was the first date for Baekhyun not because he was forced to. With whom did Baekhyun went to? Again, with Chanyeol. 

And now when he was really sure that Chanyeol was the person who made him fall in love, the reality hit him so hard. 

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol talking to a man whose body was tall enough with a good shape. The shape of his feet was perfect, like a professional dancer. His face was handsome and his hair was black. Inside his heart, Baekhyun felt envy toward the man who was talking with Chanyeol. 

He walked to them, wanted to get a closer look. Baekhyun saw a glass of Americano written “Kasper” on the table where every customer took their order. Without having negative thoughts, he intended to give that glass to the man who was still talking to Chanyeol with happy smile on his face. But, when Baekhyun wanted to move his feet, Chanyeol hugged that man. So tight and a bit longer, they talked as if there was nobody in that room. 

Baekhyun still did not understand with it all, making him look like a fool. Then, he remembered something. Was that Chanyeol ex-lover? The man behind the reason Chanyeol kissed him unintentionally? 

_“Just kiss me.”_

_  
_

Baekhyun raised his head startled. “Excuse me?” 

“Just hurry up and kiss me! My ex is there with a fucking girlfriend and I don’t want to look as if I haven’t moved on from him. Please, just kiss me!” 

Ah, so that’s true. 

Something hurtful attacked Baekhyun again. For hours he had locked himself in his office, reclutant to go out. He intended to do so if everyone already go home, especially Park Chanyeol. 

He did not want to see that human for a while. Beakhyun was not ready to feel disappointed again when he saw Chanyeol. Suddenly, his office door was knocked. He quickly wiped the tears away that has been running down his face this afternoon. 

“Who’s that?” Baekhyun asked, trying hard to hide his hoarse voice. 

“It’s Kyungsoo.” 

Baekhyun stood up and opened the door. 

“What’s up, Kyung?” 

Kyungsoo smiled, understanding the situation Baekhyun tried to avoid. “Everyone has gone home, there’s only me and Sehun. I excuse myself to go home first.” 

“Ahhh, okay. Just give me the key, and I’ll go home soon.” Baekhyun said as he looked at his watch and realizing he was crying long enough in his office. 

Kyungsoo then gave the key and a red box to Baekhyun. 

“What’s this?” 

There was no answer coming from Kyungsoo. He just smiled and walked to Sehun to go home. 

Baekhyun closed his office again, this time he did it slowly not was as rude as when Chanyeol ran after him. He starred at the box from Kyungsoo in confusion. Slowly, he opened that box hoping that inside the box was not a bomb or rotten cucumber. Loud beating on Baekhyun’s chest suddenly got faster when he saw what’s inside the box. … a certain familiar walkman with a mixtape. 

What was written on the mixtape was, “ _Dear My Last First Kiss_ ” 

Covered with hesitation, Baekhyun inserted the mixtape into the walkman. He then put on his headset that is connected to the walkman. He closed his eyes first, his heartbeat was getting faster. He knew where this was from. 

Baekhyun counted down, 3..., 2…, 1… and he pressed the play button. 

_‘Ahhh… ahhh… test… test… Baekhyun? Is this recording? I hope so, hahahahaha._

_  
_

Huhhhhhh! Oh my god, why am I so stupid? Alright. Okay. 

Baek, you did remember that I’m gonna give you a mixtape, right? You told me to give you a mixtape when there’s something I want to convey. 

So, yeah, here it is. Hope you understand and accept it, Baek. 

This is for you…’ 

Baekhyun smiled listening Chanyeol’s nervousness on the recording. But he kept closing his eyes tightly waiting for what he was going to hear next. 

* _Guitar Intro_ *

_Baby, I wanna know… what you think when you’re alone?_

_  
_

Is it me? Yeah. 

.

Are you thinking of me? Yeah. 

.

Oh, we’ve been friends now for a while, wanna know that when you smile 

Is it me? Yeah.. 

What would you do? Would you wanna stay? If I were to say... 

I wanna be the last, yeah

Baby let me be your

Let me be your last first kiss 

I wanna be the first, yeah 

Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this 

And if you...only knew... 

I wanna be the last 

Baby let me be your last 

Your last first kiss 

Baby tell me what to change. I’m afraid you’ll run away

If I tell you, what I’ve wanted to tell you yeah 

Maybe I just gotta wait, maybe this is a mistake 

I’m a fool yeah...baby I’m just a fool yeah 

I wanna be the last, yeah 

Baby let me be your 

Let me be your last first kiss 

I wanna be the first, yeah 

Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this 

And if you...only knew... 

I wanna be the last 

Baby let me be your last 

Your last first kiss 

Your last first kiss.... 

**

Chanyeol stepped his feet slowly to the bus stop. His mood shattered since the misunderstanding that Baekhyun had toward him. Really, he had no intention when he hugged Taewoo. They were just friends who just has reconciled. Chanyeol was desperate to explain to Baekhyun immediately but he knew that at the same time Baekhyun was in anger and it would be useless if he tried. 

Today was supposed to be the unforgettable day for Chanyeol and Baekhyun. 

He decided to entrust the mixtape to Kyungsoo that he had already recorded for Baekhyun. Hoping, after listening to it, Bakehyun would understand. 

Yes, at least so. 

Chanyeol’s legs felt numb and sore, he grumbled to himself when he saw the bench on the bus shelter full. It was occupied by elderly couple and people who wanted to go home after work. Why was Chanyeol so unlucky today? 

To calm his mood, he would rather listen to music. Chanyeol groped his bag for his walkman but he could not find the object. He kept searching without noticing his surroundings. 

Until someone grabbed his right arm tightly and hugged him. 

To say that he was beyond surprised, Chanyeol almost could not believe his eyes. However, he did not care about it, instead he smiled and hugged back that small figure in his embrace. Hugging a certain tiny body in his arms has made Chanyeol feel warm. He smelled the sweet scent from the brunette hair and smile again. 

“Baek?” 

Baekhyun still hugged him tightly. Moreover, he buried his face on Chanyeol’s chest. He said something but Chanyeol could not hear him clearly. 

“What? I didn’t hear.” 

Baekhyun raised his face and looked at Chanyeol right in his eyes. His face was so funny, his nose was flushed, his eyes swollen because of crying too long and seemed like he was still crying, his cheeks expanding adorably. 

Chanyeol chuckled, loosening his hug. He cupped Baekhyun’s cute face and wiped the tears that were still running down his face with his two thumbs. “Why are you crying? Hmm?” 

“The mixtape from you…” Baekhyun said, still sobbing. 

No need long explanation from Baekhyun, Chanyeol already understood. He already listened to the mixtape. 

“So…?”

Baekhyun pursued his lips. “So… what?” 

“Can I kiss you now?” Chanyeol asked as he nipped Baekhyun’s cheeks firmly. 

“Why are you asking?” 

Chanyeol laughed looking at how cute Baekhyun was. “Stop crying and I will kiss you, baby.” 

A few minutes later, no more crying were heard from Baekhyun. He paused for a while before he finally looked at Chanyeol. 

“Kiss me, Yeol.” 

“’Yeol’, huh?” 

Baekhyung tweaked Chanyeol’s ear. “You called me ‘baby’, can’t I call you ‘Yeol’ too?” 

“Come closer, I will kiss you now.” 

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun, bringing their body closer. They caught their breath, Baekhyun already closed his eyes. Chanyeol smiled before he finally kissed the sweet lips from the tiny man in front of him. Baekhyun kissed him back softly. Their lips were beautifully linked, moving in the same rhythm. People around them clapped and whistled. 

The first who took off their kissing was Chanyeol. He wrapped his arms on Baekhyun’s waist, and lifted Baekhyun’s small body, and he spun him. They laughed together with the people on the bus shelter. 

“So, I’m your last first kiss?” asked Chanyeol. 

“No.” 

“So, what am I?” 

Baekhyun smiled. “You’re everyone’s fav—“

“No!” Chanyeol cut Baekhyun’s words,”I’m your favorite.” 

.

“Yes, you’re my favourite.” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol again softly. 

.

_And ofcourse, you’re my last first kiss._

.

Park Chanyeol is no longer everyone’s favorite. 

Park Chanyeol is Byun Baekhyun’s favorite.

-FIN-


End file.
